Coffee Break
by Zanmat0
Summary: The Shirogane code dictates that coffee accompanies every good day of work.


**I've decided to upload my one-shots separately, just to keep things relatively tidy, rather than have my work all in one jumbled, confusing mess. I hope you bear with me as I sort this out…meanwhile enjoy the wonders of coffee. **

Shirogane Detective Agency – Inaba Branch

Souji leaned on the doorway of Naoto's apartment as she issued her instructions with a childish passion he rarely saw in his normally stoic partner. She was unwittingly bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet while she relayed the details of a case file to him. "All clear?"

"Haha…yes, ma'am."

"Good! Let's get to work!"

As Souji turned, his sleeve was caught as Naoto shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Souji-kun…would you mind readying some coffee?"

Smiling, he tilted the brim of her cap up and tapped the tip of her nose lightly, responding, "Yeah. Go ahead and start working, I'll bring you your cup."

Naoto watched him head towards the kitchen before she caught herself staring again and started working with a blush. Five minutes later, and…

"Here you go, just the way you like it. Careful, it's hot."

Naoto accepted the cup gratefully as she retorted, "Thank you…are you patronizing me?"

"A tad. I've been spending too much time with Yosuke."

"Hmm…I've left some files on your desk. Would you mind looking through them?"

Souji looked at his desk, which was basically the tea table cleared off and made to look like a desk, before turning his head back to stare at Naoto, who had noticed his skepticism. At a loss for an intelligent answer, she deigned to hit his weak point. Titling her cap down a bit, she peeked upwards at him from where she sat with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Shifting guiltily, he nodded and sat down, looking at her disapprovingly. "I might hang out with Yosuke too much, but Rise is rubbing off on you."

"Yes, but that's what friends do." Sending him a serene smile, she readjusted her cap and looked down to focus on her files, unaware that Souji was smiling as well.

✨ 3 hours of focused work later…

Naoto sighed as she set down a folder she had been studying. "I think it's time for a break…"

"There are some scones in the cabinet if you're feel hungry. Maybe you need another cup of coffee?"

"Hm…maybe I do."

She stood up and padded over to the extra coffee Souji had set aside, pouring out another cup of the warm drink. As she took a sip, she grimaced a bit at the taste and pondered how Souji would've prepared it. "Er…Souji-kun?"

"Yes…?"

"Can you…show me how you fix the coffee?"

Souji stood up as well and walked over to her, "Sure. C'mon, scooch."

Naoto watched intently as he gave simple instructions on how much of each ingredient to add before holding a spoon near her face with a bit of the improved coffee. Leaning forward a bit, she sampled the coffee, and her eyes lit up as she tasted the familiar specialty blend Souji often made for her many mornings gone by. Refilling her cup, he whisked off her cap to tousle her hair a bit, smiling affectionately as he put some of the scones he mentioned onto a small plate before handing it to her. "Now be a good girl and don't spill that, okay?" Sarcastically, she set down the cup and the plate before standing a bit taller to peck Souji's cheek. "I won't if you drop the patronizing act."

"Haha…alright, deal."

✨ 3 more hours of generally focused work later…

Souji was pretending to be resting as he reclined on the couch until he heard a soft creaking noise. Opening one eye the slightest fraction, he noted Naoto in the kitchen again, perfectly mimicking the directions he had given her one cup prior.

Naoto slowly turned to tiptoe back to her desk out of respect for Souji's supposed slumber, but was shocked to see him staring at her with a calm look on his face. "Um…hello."

"I've been here the whole time…but, hi. What do you have there?"

"Er…tea…?"

"…Right. Don't overdo it, okay? You have to sleep, too."

"…Okay. Thank you for your concern, Souji-kun."

✨ 2 hours of quiet work later…(variety!)

"Souji-kun, could you pass me that file on the table?"

"Sure, here you go."

Naoto took off her cap and brushed her hair back nervously, a habit she had picked up to mimic what Souji often did to calm her down. Unfortunately for her, when she herself did it, it didn't have its normal relaxing effect on her. As a result, she was stuck brushing her hair for no good reason for a feeling she hoped would come, but never did. Of course, it was too embarrassing for her to simply ask Souji to pet her like some kind of kitten, so there was her current predicament in a nutshell. Souji himself was watching her pace back and forth from his desk as he struggled to focus on his own work. Sighing in frustration, Naoto tossed the file onto her own desk as she spoke over her shoulder to him. "I need more coffee…"

"Do you? That's your fourth cup…"

"I think I can handle a cup of coffee, Souji-kun."

"Sure you can. Just not four."

"Hm…even if you're right, I need to stay awake long enough to finish studying the case for today."

"I-"

"Souji-kun…"

"…Alright, but I'll be here to keep you in check."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, we'll see."

He chuckled as he observed the bemused look on Naoto's face, which changed to an expression of mock annoyance as she poured out another cup. Souji stared as she sipped at the fresh coffee, and waved her off as she raised a questioning eyebrow. "While you still have the gift of focus, I suggest you get back to work."

"It's just coffee…"

…

"Naoto, can you sit down…you're worrying me."

"T-There's nothing to be worried about. I'm as focused as I can be."

She was pacing around in a desperate attempt to keep herself from falling asleep, and Souji kept an eye on her in case she did so on the spot. "Naoto, the coffee won't be your salvation from sleep. If I have to carry you to bed, I will."

Naoto stopped to gaze at him drowsily, before stifling a yawn and turning to hide her face from him. "I'm fine, I can sleep when I'm done." She picked up a folder and began to study its contents, but missed that she accidently dropped some of the papers under it on the floor. Souji saw what was coming and quickly got up and headed her way. The sound of his footsteps caught her attention, but it was too late as she slipped on one of the loose pages and fell forward. She shut her eyes and brought her arms up to protect her head. "Hey! I got you, I got you…come on, let's get you on your feet." Souji had her in his arms, and he gently set her upright and made sure she was capable of standing. Naoto stifled another yawn as she came forward to rest her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him so she didn't collapse again. "I…just wanted to get this out of the way…but…so tired, Souji-kun."

He took off her cap so he could brush her hair, softly kissing the top of her head. Naoto felt a pleasant warmth as she embraced the gesture she had been longing for, so she tightened her grip and purred quietly. Souji smiled into her hair as he continued his ministrations, murmuring a little lullaby to her as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms. Naoto would have objected to such a display, but she was too tired, and Souji's soft tone whispering the words dulled her senses as she felt herself drifting off. Slowly, he picked her up and cradled her a bit as he carried her to the bedroom, setting her on the bed, and undoing the tie she had been wearing for the day. He unbuttoned a few buttons from the top of her dress shirt so she would be more comfortable as she opened her eyes a bit to gaze at him. "Souji-kun…?"

"Shh..even the greatest detectives need to rest sometime. We can continue later, okay?"

"Mm…deal."

He brushed her cheek with his palm and pulled the covers up higher as she settled in. Naoto slowly closed her eyes as she fell back into dreamland, and Souji took a seat in a chair near the corner of the room, content with not sleeping just yet. Souji took his leave and started sorting out the files and generally tidying up the house. Taking a peek into the room as he passed by, he smiled affectionately and headed back to get the night's dinner ready.

"Sweet dreams, Detective."

**I don't have much to say these days, but enjoy and review if you so please.**

**See ya around!**


End file.
